fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/Ending it All's Virtual Soundtrack
Hey futuristic racing fans. This is just a little something I've been wanting to add to one of my epics, Ending it All. I've decided to create a virtual soundtrack to the story itself; much like a motion picture soundtrack to a feature film. So, here's the track listing in case you're all interested in this as well as the fic itself: 1. F-Zero GP Legend 4Kids Intro with lyrics (Silverrreploid CLE) 2. Beacon Port (Maximum Velocity) 3. Investigation (anime) 4. Chapter 6 Opening (GX) 5. Mute City (GP Legend) 6. Planet Colors (GX) 7. Finish to Go (GX) 8. Ancient Mesa (Maximum Velocity) 9. 8 Guitars (GX) 10. Gomar and Shioh's Theme (GX) 11. Night of Big Blue (GX) 12. Leon's Theme (GX) 13. Roger Buster's Theme (GX) 14. Cover of Red Canyon (GX) 15. Cover of Mute City (GX) 16. The Unexpected has Happened (anime) 17. Fire Field (GP Legend) 18. Rainbow Road (Super Mario Kart) 19. Lost a Life (original) 20. Evil is Victorious (anime) 21. White Land (GP Legend) 22. The Chase is on! (anime) 23. The Promised Land (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) 24. ZEN (GX) 25. Synobazz (Maximum Velocity) 26. Respect to "Result Theme of F-Zero" (GX) 27. Track 4 (Top Gear) 28. Qualified (Top Gear) 29. Environmental Disquiet (Metroid Fusion) 30. Emperor Breath (GX) 31. Shutting Down Grace's Lab (Avatar) 32. Port Town (original) 33. Chapter 8 opening (GX) 34. Run! (Final Fantasy IV) 35. Game Over A (GP Legend) 36. Port Town (GP Legend) 37. Environmental Tension (Metroid Fusion) 38. The Answer is a Mystery (anime) 39. For the Glory (GX) 40. The Fall (GX) 41. Beastman's Theme (GX) 42. Chapter 7 opening (GX) 43. Bio Rex's Theme (GX) 44. Mute City 3.0 (anime) 45. Let the Race Begin (anime) 46. Like a Snake (GX) 47. Keeping the Peace (Dissidia: Final Fantasy) 48. One Ahead System (GX) 49. Invasion (ReBoot) 50. Tatl and Tael (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) 51. Pico's Theme (GX) 52. Out of Limits (The Marketts) 53. As Sharp as a Samurai's Blade (anime) 54. Get Ready for the Next Race 2.0 (anime) 55. DIZZY (GX) 56. Devil's in Your Heart (X) 57. At Presentiment's Edge (Dissidia: Final Fantasy) 58. James McCloud's Theme (GX) 59. Port Town (F-Zero Climax) 60. Osc-Sync Carnival (GX) 61. Fanatics Tower (Final Fantasy VI) 62. Let my Evil Plan Begin (anime) 63. The Power of Friendship (anime) 64. It's Nothing but a Sad Memory (anime) 65. Koopa Castle (Super Mario World) 66. Space Land (Mario Party 2) 67. Venom Base 2 (Starfox) 68. Tornado Scramble - Sky Chase (Sonic Adventure DX) 69. Death Egg Zone (Sonic 2) 70. The Skull's Theme (GX) 71. Silence (original) 72. Final Lap (anime) 73. Ryu vs. Black Shadow (anime) 74. Time for Action (anime) 75. The Moment of Truth (anime) 76. Credits Theme (Climax) 77. White Land II (original) 78. The Battle is Finally Over (anime) 79. Ending Theme (My Version; GX) Bonus Tracks Octoman's Theme (GX) Baba's Theme (GX) Samurai Goroh's Theme (GX) Daigoroh's Theme (GX) Draq's Theme (GX) Zoda's Theme (GX) Jack Levin's Theme (GX) Dr. Clash's Theme (GX) Blood Falcon's Theme (GX) Mighty Gazelle's Theme (GX) Mr. EAD's Theme (GX) John Tanaka's Theme (GX) Death Wind (original) Black Shadow's Theme (GX) Deathborn's Theme (GX) Jody Summer's Theme (GX) Burt's Classroom (anime) Dr. Stewart's Theme (GX) Without End (anime) Resolution (anime) A Friend is Nearby (anime) Category:Blog posts